The Camping Trip
by UntitledAuthor
Summary: The Titans go on a camping trip. Wait, singing campfire songs and skinny dipping? And there are much more serious problems the Titans are about to encounter. Humor and Horror, what could be a better combination than that?


_Here we go,_ Raven thought. _And it's all thanks to Beast Boy._

Raven was seated in the back passenger seat of the T car waiting for her friends to finish packing up. Though, she reaaally didn't want to go on a stupid Camping trip out in the middle of nowhere in a stupid tent with stupid mosquitoes, everyone's dragging her along anyway. It all started last Friday when Beast Boy came into the room wearing some ghetto outfit; no t-shirt, a do-rag and pants barely clinging onto the bottom of his waist.

"Beast Boy, what the HELL has gotten into you?" Cyborg barked as soon as he saw him. The rest of the Titans had been cleaning up the main floor. Robin was cleaning the living room. With Starfire. Alone. Ooh.

While Cyborg did the dishes and Raven sorted through the refrigerator.

"What do you mean what's gotten into me?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk on his face. "Hey Raven," he said and moved his waist in a circular motion. "Don'tchya think I look sexay?"

Raven grabbed Cyborg's arm. "Shoot me."

"Why are you dressed up like a wigga?" Cyborg demanded.

"Because I'm going to a club." Beast Boy said then twirled. "Da hottest club in da city."

"Not like that you're not," Cyborg said. "And what is that? Some kind of disguise? 'Cause if it is it sucks, you're still green and everyone's gonna know who you are. You're going to embarrass the Titan name."

"Not that you don't already," Raven added with a slight grin.

"Shuddup, both of yas!" Beast Boy boomed. "I can do what I wanna do!"

Hearing all this commotion going on, Robin and Starfire emerged from another room. Starfire's hair was a wreck and her face was red, and Robin's mouth was a little wet with lipstick smudged here and there. Go figure.

"What's going on in here?" Robin demanded, instantly taking the role of the leader.

"Look at Beast Boy." Raven said. They looked at Beast Boy who was wearing wanksta clothes. "Look at Cyborg." They looked at Cyborg who looked majorly pissed off. "Enough said."

"Beast Boy, what the hell?" Robin exclaimed.

"What?" Beast Boy spat defensively. "Am I the only person in here who is sick of being a superhero twenty fo' seven!" No one said anything at first. "Hello! I wanna be a regular ol' teen! A boy who dates regular chicks and gots-a sleeve full-o tricks, he gots the dawgs that 'e sics, and hits the bitches with his dick."

Everyone stared at him.

"What is... A dick?" Starfire looked puzzled.

"You know that thing you were just playing with in the other room?" Raven said. "The straw like thing in Robin's pants? Yeah, that would be a dick."

"... Oh." Starfire blinked, then clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Yes! That was quite delightful! Robin and I - !"

"OKAY OKAY!" Cyborg screamed while plugging his ears. "We don't want to hear what you did with Robin's dick. Okay? Okay." Robin sunk down in a seat with embarrassment. "ANYWAYS! Back to the Beast Boy issue.. Look Beast Boy, besides the horrible rapping, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm sayin' is," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "Is that I'm sick of being a superhero all the time. I wanna be a kid! I wanna go and have some fun! Not that I got anything against you guys but I want to hang out with other people too, you know. Other people who don't know that I'm Beast Boy. I just want to be a Garfield Logan, ya know? Am I the only one feeling this way?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Robin said standing up. "I sometimes just want to be a regular teenager too."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.

"Yes, I would also like to experience normal teenage moments!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven looked at them. "What is wrong with you all?" she demanded. "Are you giving in to Beast Boy's stupidity?"

"No." Robin said. "Beast Boy's got a point."

"Bling-bling!" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg slammed Beast Boy's forehead into the counter. "Ow!"

"So I guess we can let Beast Boy go to that club." Cyborg said with a shrug as Beast Boy rubbed his forehead groaning.

"Yo wazzup with that dawg?" Beast Boy teased. Cyborg shot him a chilling glare.

"No wait a minute," Robin said. "Beast Boy still looks green. Everyone's going to know it's him."

"Exactly what I said earlier," Cyborg smirked.

"AWWWW maaa-eeenn!" Beast Boy moped. "Why you gotta play a brotha like dat?"

"BEAST BOY STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Cyborg roared. "BEFORE I BLAST YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, fun sucker." Beast Boy mumbled. "So what am I supposed ta do know?"

"Stay here." Robin said grimly. Then he smiled and grabbed Starfire's hand. "While we go PAR-TAY!"

"Dammit!" Beast Boy barked. "That's not fair!"

"This is just getting ridiculous." Raven muttered. "Why don't you go on a camping trip or something? That way you can get all the socialization you need and still be able to go someplace different."

Everyone paused and thought about it.

"That's a great idea!" Beast Boy cheered. He then ran over to Raven and hugged her. "Raven, you're the hottest genius on tha planet! Whuddaya say you and me, hitta tent together, y'know? You and me. Me and you. You and I. Wink, wink." Beast Boy's hand slid down her spine and rested atop her ass.

Raven shoved him off of her. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"So it's settled then?" Robin asked everyone. "We'll go on a camping trip?"

"YEAH!" Cyborg exclaimed as his arm transformed into a gun and then he shot at the ceiling.

"Not agaaiin," Raven complained staring at the hole in the ceiling. "I just patched up the last one this week!" she cast Cyborg a pissed-offish glance.

"Sorry," Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, anyone else going?" Robin asked. He looked at Starfire.

"Yes, of course I will be going on this great adventure!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Raven said. "I meant only Beast Boy going on this camping trip thing. I mean, he's the one that ones the teenage socializing."

"No he's not," Cyborg said. "We wanna go too!"

"What, don't tell me you're not going, Raven." Beast Boy said. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"With you going along? Fat chance." Raven mumbled.

"Whoa no," Cyborg started as he picked Raven up. "You're going whether you like it or not, missy! You are so not staying in this tower, meditating, hesitating or making out with your weird little power books. No siree. You're coming with us!"

And that's how it all began. It was all Beast Boy's fault.

Raven grumbled with her arms folded firmly across her chest. Cyborg was throwing stuff into the trunk, and Beast Boy was sitting in the front passenger seat with R. Kelly's Ignition booming loudly. He turned around occasionally to make a funny face at Raven. Starfire sat on the opposite side of Raven, unable to stay in her seat with excitement. Finally, Cyborg hopped into the driver's seat and cut the engine on.

Robin opened the door to the front passenger's seat to find Beast Boy already there.

"Hey," Robin growled. "That's my seat! Get the fuck out!" He grabbed Beast Boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the seat. He then got in, closed the door and clicked his seat belt on.

"OW!" Beast Boy cried. "Give a guy a chance to move!" Beast Boy got up, and was about to get into the middle seat when Raven stopped him.

"Uhh, Starfire can you sit in between Beast Boy and I?" Raven asked, then she glared at Beast Boy. "I don't plan on getting sexually harassed on the way there." Beast Boy grinned.

So Starfire sat in between the two.

And that's how this whole Horror began... The Horror at the Camping Trip site thingy.


End file.
